


i like shiny things (but i'd marry you with paper rings)

by danversvk (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sam Wilson is a Gift, just fluff, they're so cute god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/danversvk
Summary: Bucky’s eyes seem to glimmer with admiration. “Ever?”“Ever.” Sam confirms.





	i like shiny things (but i'd marry you with paper rings)

“You’re pretty,” Bucky says, his voice slurred with sleep.

Sam chuckles, “Yeah, baby? You think I’m pretty?”

Bucky smiles, his dimples showing as his eyes slowly drift closed. “Yeah.” he replies quietly.

“That’s cute,” Sam says, starting to gently comb his fingers through the other man’s hair. Bucky makes a small, happy noise at that, cuddling up against Sam’s chest.

“Am I pretty?” He asks, tilting his head up a bit to open his eyes and look at Sam. Sam stares back down at him with fondness in his eyes, brushing a piece of hair out of his face.

Sam smiles, a quirk of his lips, “Yeah, honey. Prettiest man I’ve ever seen.”

Bucky’s eyes seem to glimmer with admiration. “Ever?”

“Ever.” Sam confirms.

This makes him relax, going slack against Sam. “Love you the mostest,” he says, clearly drowsy as he reaches up one flesh hand to aimlessly pat Sam’s face before finding his dimple and running his thumb along the indent.

God, Sam thinks as he does this, he’s so goddamn in love with this boy.

“Love you too, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is Bad!! but its soft and i love them!! also i know its so short but i'm just getting back into writing and i honestly didn't know what to write but i like this so. babies :)


End file.
